A gas turbine engine requires a drain assembly to collect excess or spilled fluids from various service pipes and to discharge the fluids safely overboard. The drain assembly comprises a drains mast that extends through a nacelle surrounding the engine. Identification markings are placed on the mast to indicate particular fluid spill and therefore assist engine fault diagnosis.
Drain assemblies must be positioned at or near to the bottom dead centre of the engine to allow the spilled fluids to exit the drains mast via gravity. Conventional engine drain assemblies, as shown in FIG. 3, comprise a mounting bracket off which the mast extends, the pipes are routed through the hollow mast. Although a working design, this conventional arrangement means that the distance between the engine and the external surface of the nacelle is particularly large and the powerplant is therefore disadvantaged by aerodynamic losses and weight.